Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a various power supply units (PSUs) adaptive sever and method, and particularly to a various PSUs adaptive server and method used therefor, in which a model of each of a plurality of power modules is identified according to a bus address of each of the power modules so that various PSUs may be adaptively used in the server.
Related Art
Power supply unit (PSU) is an element to a computer server, which converts an alternative current (AC) power into a direct current (DC) power, by which the other elements in the computer server may operate normally.
Presently, there are many kinds of power supply, and each has its control protocol. Correspondingly, a base plate management controller is provided to support IP protocols for the power supplies used in the computer server, so that the base plate management controller may control the power supplies to each supply an electric power to the computer server by using a proper control protocol.
However, this may require the base plate management controller to support various kinds of power supplies in the server, and thus the versions of base plate management controllers also increase in response thereto. This may result in a complex control and management of the base plate management controllers and even tests for the computer server may bear an increased load.
In view of the above, there is a need to solve the issue of too many versions of base plate management controller required in the prior art.